So, What's it like Living with a Wizard?
by ammyDOS101
Summary: Snippets of daily life, post-movie. Slightly fluffy. ( Re-Upload, the first time it was glitched up )
1. Modified Sleeping Arrangements

**Just a little something I came up with. If you want me to add on to it just put that in the review I know you're gonna post :D**

* * *

Calcifer groaned as he heard tiny footsteps pad across the polished floorboards. He groaned as he heard the soft child's voice call out to him, timid at first, but then more persistent. "...Cal…? Cal? Cal!"

"What could you possible want at this hour Markl?!" Calcifer whispered in a sharp tone.

"I'm hungry…. And it's already eight anyways. Sophie's usually up by now making me food." Markl whined, and Calcifer groaned once more in reply. "Oh c'mon Cal! Just… Make me _something_!"

"Sorry kid. I can't. I'm a fire demon! I don't cook!"

"But you do for Sophie. And Master Howl."

"That's different. They're adults!"

"Not Sophie. She's only nineteen."

"Meh."

"But…"

"Markl! If you're so hungry, then go find her yourself! She's probably in her room."

"..."

"Go on!"

"Fine." Markl huffed and stomped across the hall. He hesitantly knocked on the door, assuming it was locked, like Sophie always kept it. But after a few pounds on the shiny wood, he turned the handle and the door swung easily open. "Cal! She's not in here!" He nearly shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Markl. I guess you'll just have to go back to sleep, like a normal…"

"I shall look elsewhere!" The boy cut in. "Any suggestions?" Calcifer, deciding that sleep was no longer an option, groaned for a final time and said,

"Check the bathrooms." Which Markl did, and returned to the fire demon with no young hat maker at his side. "Might as well do a complete search of this whole floor then." He muttered.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Markl said, after completing the task.

"Did you look upstairs?"

"No, you said only this floor."

"Well, I think you should check upstairs."

"But that's where Master Howl sleeps!" Markl gasped.

"Are you honestly still afraid of him?" Calcifer chuckled. "He's not gonna kill you if you wake him up. I didn't… In fact, he might even help you look for Sophie!"

"Yeah but he's… Just… Okay fine." Markl gave in and started climbing the staircase. Before the little flame knew it, he had disappeared from view and everything was once more quiet. So quiet….

* * *

"Cal! Wake up! I found Sophie!" Calcifer's eyes shot open at the sound of the ten year old's awfully loud voice.

"You seem to have forgotten her…" He said, staring at the empty space beside Markl.

"Well, you see, she was in Master Howl's room."

"Hm. That's kind of odd, why would she sleep in there?" Calcifer wondered aloud.

"No, she was with Master Howl."

"Ah, so they were both up, discussing something?"

"No."

"Well then what were they doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Together?"

"Yup."

"Why," Calcifer started, "That's… Repulsive! That's… Scandalous! That's… Horrible! That's… Actually not surprising at all.

"But, Cal I…"

"You see, young child, they've shown great affection towards each other ever since Sophie brought back Howl's heart. It's understandable too. I mean, who wouldn't love a girl who found your heart and returned it?"

"Cal?"

"Yes?"

"I just want some bacon and eggs." And at that very second, a very sleepy looking nineteen year old padded down the stairs and over to the two.

"Good morning!" She remarked with a sweet smile, ruffling Markl's hair. "You're probably starving! Sorry I got up so late, I fell asleep in one of the guest bedrooms. The mattress was very comfortable."

Calcifer and Markl just looked to each other with raised eyebrows as Sophie wandered into the depths of the kitchen to locate the saucepan.

* * *

**Done! Sorry if my computer glitched some things up. The new uploading format is weird. **


	2. A Broken Curse and A Surprise

**Hello my friends! Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry for the update delay. I've had this idea in my head for a while, so enjoy! ( Sorry if it's not all that accurate T_T' ) **

* * *

Sophie stepped onto the sunny deck, giving Calcifer a smile as she wandered past him to the Witch of the Waste, who was sitting in a chair directed towards the puffy clouds and clear blue sky. She pulled up another chair and seated herself across from the old witch.

"Hello." She spoke softly and hesitantly, measuring out her syllables. "Um, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you something. If you're not busy of course. Because I'd hate to interrupt…"

"What do you want to say dear? Don't be shy, spit it out!" Although her words were slightly harsh, the witch spoke in a kind, slow manner.

"Well. You see, my relationship with Howl is getting… Stronger…" Sophie answered, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "And I wanted to be sure, that… Um… My curse, is, well… Broken." The young girl seemed relieved to get her words out, and waited patiently for an answer.

"I told you dear. I don't know how to break it."

"Yes but that's not it. _Is_ is broken? Because I'd…"

"I know what you mean, love!" The woman interrupted. "And let me tell you something." Her old eyes seemed to brighten a bit, and she sat up a little straighter as she continued to speak. "I put that curse on you, not just because you were tacky! You were a young, insecure female. I couldn't resist!"

Sophie frowned, obviously confused. "So I have to stop being insecure to break it?"

The Witch of the Waste shook her head. "No dear. You had to forget about your curse. That was how you broke it. And with a little help from that handsome wizard of yours!"

"So, I had to stop thinking about it. I guess that makes sense."

"And, you also had to believe in yourself more! You are beautiful after all. And I think being a 90 year old woman for a while helped you realize that!" The witch laughed.

Sophie gave her a warm smile. "So it's broken for good?" The witch nodded. "That's _amazing_! I have to go tell Howl, oh _thank you_! You're so kind." Sophie exclaimed.

* * *

Sophie stepped back into the castle, smoothing down her windswept hair. "Howl?" She called, trying to calm her nerves. _Why am I so nervous? It's just him. And this is good news! I should be happy. _

"Hey Sophie! What do you need?" Howl bounded up, and Sophie noticed that he looked as unsettled as her. He kept situating his poofy white shirt with one hand, and the other was behind his back.

"Well, I just wanted to say that… Um… My curse, it's broken for good." Sophie ended her sentence with a lighthearted grin, hoping to lift the tension.

"Sophie… That's… Amazing." Howl sounded absolutely stunned. "In that case, I think what I was going to say is appropriate at this time then…"

"What?"

"Um, the first time I met you, I wanted to change. You made me want to take all of my enchantments and jewelry off, and to show you what I was really like. You were the first girl that I _actually_ wanted to impress. The fact that your curse is broken is astounding, but, honestly, I still loved you even when you looked… Well… Old, to be straightforward. Anyways," Howl chuckled when he noticed Sophie's cheeks turn redder and redder. "I love you. I loved you when I wasn't sure that I loved you, and I will keep on loving you for the rest of my life, and beyond that. So, please, Sophie Hatter, will you marry me?" He was down on one knee with the hand that was previously behind his back holding a beautiful ring.

"I…" Sophie was crying to hard to answer, so instead, she nodded vigorously, and leapt into her fiancee's arms.

* * *

**Well that was awkward… It's really hard for me to write romance. But, anyway. Was Howl too OOC? Let me know please!**


End file.
